


Like A Virgin

by MisterBroflovski



Category: Metallica
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Orgasm, First Time, High School AU, Innocence, M/M, Teen AU, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBroflovski/pseuds/MisterBroflovski
Summary: Jason decided to give Kirk a little taste of the world outside his bubble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I wrote while on a MettSted kick. I'm...still there. So I would expect a few more One Shots while writing my bigger stories. Hope you enjoy !

Kirk pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his palm and blinked at Jason. 

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" 

"I don't get what you're talking about."

"The Madonna video. It's like porn, basically. It's just her fucking two dudes,"

Kirk slouched a little further toward the ground. The connection he was making in his brain didn't seem to be adding up. "They didn't show them fucking."

"They can't show that on TV. That's why we have to buy porn."

"Buy..?"

That must be why Kirk had no fucking clue what the hell Jason was talking about. The only thing he'd ever bought was comic books, and his guitar equipment. It was a small salary, working as a teenager. Jason must have made more money than he did. 

"Yes, buy. Why are you acting like that, man? You tired?" Jason said, giggling in between his words. He leaned back up against Kirk's bed and stretched one leg out on the floor. 

Kirk was sitting awkwardly and uncomfortably again. He seemed to do this whenever the topic of sex was brought up, which was rather strange, because Jason didn't know a single teenage boy besides Kirk that didn't like to talk about sex. And he wasn't exactly innocent, he liked to watch people be torn to bits in horror flicks. So...what was his stigma on sex all about?

"You've had girlfriends haven't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kirk."

"What?"

Jason turned and looked at Kirk. The words he were about to say jumbled around in his head trying to find the least awkward format. 

"You told me about the time you and whatshername made out in your car, and she was all over you. On your lap and shit, you had to move the seat back because she kept hitting the horn."

"Yeah..?"

Kirk's confusion twisted into his expression. 

"You didn't fuck her?" Jason held his breath after speaking. 

"No I didn't. Of course not."

"'Of course not', what do you mean dude? She was all over you! You had the perfect chance to get a fuck out of that and you didn't do it?" 

"I didn't want to marry her!" 

Jason shut his mouth and his grin got bigger. 

"...marry her? Kirk? Is that honestly what you think would happen if you slept with someone?"

"That...that is what happens..you can't have sex with someone unless you're going to marry them.."

Kirk's face started to heat up and his chest was hammering. He knew he was making an ass of himself but he didn't know what he was doing wrong. He hung his head and dozens of tight curls tumbled over along with it. 

"Holy shit dude, holy shit. Who told you that?" Jason's tone was a little less condescending than before, but it was clear as day that he was stifling laughter. 

"A lot of people..it's not..moral. It seems like I'd be insulting her if I fucked her and didn't commit."

"Dude, no. Stop. You're a teenager. You're not supposed to commit to anything yet. How the fuck are you sane?"

Kirk shrugged, but his shoulders didn't stay still after that. They began to quiver. 

He was absolutely mortified with embarrassment, and he was shaking in his very bones. 

Jason's grin quickly faded. He placed one of his hands on Kirk's shoulder and shook him gently to get his attention. "Ah fuck, dude, look at me." It shocked Jason that Kirk was a virgin. Sure, he was a nerdy kid with inch thick glasses and a comic book collection, but the kid could shred, and he had a flawless complexion. Not to mention that hair. Girls were constantly falling at his feet and the most he'd do with them is make out with them?

When Kirk didn't look up at Jason, he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against his chest. 

"What's the farthest you've gone with a girl?"

Kirk breathed a few unsteady breaths before answering. "...the car. Making out in my car."

"Ever been naked around a girl? Or a girl naked around you?"

"No."

Which meant he'd never had his dick touched. Jason cringed imagining how boring his life must be. 

"Kirk, do you even...think about doing that kind of shit with girls?"

Kirk's cheek was against the curve of Jason's neck and his face was hidden both by Jason's curls and his own. He couldn't even remember if he ever thought about sex, because he never jerked off or anything. If an idea of girls came to his mind he would shrug it off and distract himself. When it was a thought about guys, though...it was a little harder to distract. Still, he fixed boners by ignoring them. 

"Not really."

There was a long pause. With Kirk's ear up to Jason's neck, he could feel his pulse. It quickened, dramatically, before Jason spoke again. 

"...What about with guys...?"

Suddenly Kirk was in his own mind. And he was screaming. There was absolutely no way to get out of this safely. 

Kirk brought his hands up to his face and covered it. He felt Jason turning his neck to look at him as he moved. 

"I'll take that as a yes,"

Jason said, with his arm around Kirk. His index finger and thumb took the end of one of Kirk's curls, pulled, and released it, watching it bounce. People played with his hair all the time, but he couldn't remember one time Jason ever did. 

Hell, he couldn't even remember Jason hugging him before that moment. 

"I'm not judging you."

"Yes you are." Kirk whined. His voice sounded weak and scared, and Kirk absolutely hated it. Jason continued to bounce his curls, as he said, "I'm not. You're small and fragile and needy and you want someone to take care of you. Girls don't do that for you, do they?" 

Kirk felt like he should be insulted, but the only thing that happened was his hands began to shake. 

Kirk shook his head. 

"They don't. You need someone else,"

Jason's fingers suddenly disappeared from Kirk's hair, and a moment later, they ended up around Kirk's wrist. Unprepared, Jason was able to yank his hand away and expose his face. His eyes were huge under his foggy glasses and his cheeks were rosy.

"Someone bigger and stronger, huh?"

Kirk watched as Jason took the wire of his glasses and pulled them off of his face. His vision was quite blurry for a moment before finally focusing upon Jason. He set Kirk's glasses on his bed and returned his hand to the side of his face. 

"How about High School Wrestling Champion?"

Kirk blinked about a hundred times in shock. 

Jason was offering to "take care" of him. He wasn't quite sure what it meant, but up until that point, he was eager to find out...

The Jason's fingers rested on Kirk's neck and his thumb came up to his jaw. He tilted his jaw up, and leaned close to Kirk, who was absolutely quaking. 

Kirk had never ever thought about Jason in this way before, and Jason never though about Kirk this way. But there they sat on the floor of Kirk's bedroom, in a lip lock. Jason moved his other hand up to the other side of Kirk's face and pulled them closer together. Kirk sat still, with his hands hanging in the air, stuck in limbo. He wasn't sure whether to rest his hands on Jason's chest, or push him away. He wanted so badly to deepen whatever this was, but he still wasn't quite sure if it was a joke or not. Kirk's eyes were still open while Jason's were not. He couldn't quite bring himself to close his eyes, as he might forget exactly what his reality was at that moment... Jason, his manliest, burliest friend with the rough bassist hands and the wrestling bruises...was kissing him. Not smooching, not a quick kiss, but moving his lips against Kirk's own and holding his head tightly, with his nose smushed up against Kirk's cheek. 

Kirk had really full lips, Jason thought. Just another one of his many feminine features. His femininity is what drove him to do this ridiculous move in the first place, and the strong sense of embarrassment he felt for his virgin friend. After nearly eight seconds of one sided kissing, Kirk finally caved. His hands shook as he grabbed onto Jason's Misfits shirt and twisted his fingers into the cloth. Jason took this as an opportunity to finally deepen the kiss, as he'd been hoping for. 

Kirk felt Jason shift his weight and suddenly Jason was on his knees and Kirk was leaning back, and then it only got worse and Jason's hands were on the floor and Kirk was on his back held up by his elbows and they were still attached at the lip. Then he felt Jason's huge hands on his shoulders again and he was shoved into the ground. Kirk gasped and opened his eyes, finally getting a breath away from Jason. 

He was above him, between his legs. His eyes were low and dark and his breath was heavy. Kirk nearly began to hyperventilate at the sight. 

This was really happening. It wasn't a dream. 

He found himself staring at Jason, and his facial expression read nothing but pure fear. Jason loved it. Between that stare, Jason watched Kirk's eyebrows furrow upward as he pressed his knee between his legs. 

His eyebrows, and his mouth showed response. His lips parted until he looked as though he was going to let him hear a moan, but nothing ever came of it. 

Jason did it again. Still no sound; but he did get a more pronounced expression. Kirk liked that a lot, obviously, but it was also apparent that he didn't know why. 

Goddamn, he was clueless. It just gave Jason a major advantage. 

"What? What's with the face?" Jason grinned and giggled as he replaced his knee with his hand, and kneaded roughly at Kirk's jeans until he felt his palm press into Kirk's dick. He was really reddening; embarrassed by Jason's sarcastic comment, and the fact that he laughed. 

Kirk took the laugh to say, "This shouldn't feel nearly as good as it does, to anyone who's ever paid attention to his dick before". But god, Kirk wanted to know what else he could do to himself and what else Jason was going to do to him. He felt like an idiot for never doing this before, but he was glad he was getting sexual attention from someone bigger than him, rather than someone smaller. 

"Huh Kirk? I'm barely even touching you. I can barely reach your dick through these tight ass jeans. And that still feels good?"

On the final word, Jason pressed his palm hard against Kirk's crotch and his eyes lulled back into his skull. He pressed his lips together tight to fight off any noises. 

"If it feels so good why don't you motivate me? Maybe you'll get some more." The vague words were said in such a lewd way that even Jason blushed after completing them. But his offer stood, the more vocal response he got out of Kirk, the more he'd do to him. He felt that was a pretty fair trade, Jason being such a voyeur. 

Jason's palm and fingers continued to press and tug...and Kirk finally let through noise, as he finally had motivation. And oh Jason, was he ready to deliver. Kirk's arms fell and framed around his head, which was lulled to the side, and his lips were parted, letting through soft but natural whimpers. Jason was rewarded with a gasp when his fingers clasped down on his zipper and pulled down. 

Kirk yelped Jason's name when he felt his hand hold the waistband of his pants while the other undid his button. Jason looked up at him through a curtain of curly bangs. 

"Yes?"

"What are you doing...?" 

"Stripping you down. I mean, if you wanna do it yourself, I'm not exactly opposed to that."

Kirk's eyebrows furrowed upward. He looked nervous, like he was about to burst into tears at any moment. 

It only made Jason want him more. But, he realized, he had no clue what Kirk's real feelings were. So, he let go of his animalistic act for a moment to check on him. 

"Let me try this out, okay? I just wanna know how it makes you feel, and if you don't like it, I'll stop." 

Kirk's heart hammered heavily. He didn't know how to string together words to respond to that..so..he just nodded. 

Jason's fingers dug under Kirk's waistband and pulled them down his legs, until he needed Kirk's help to kick them off his ankles. Kirk was left in his briefs, in all of his skinny legged glory. His knees were quivering and his hands were over his face. For a moment, Jason kneeled up to look over his victim. Kirk couldn't see where he went, so his body sought out his companion; his legs rubbed together and his hips rolled around, in blind search. 

Jason giggled. He had a smirk on his face that he knew Kirk couldn't see, but that giggle...it was perfectly visualized in his head. 

"...what...?" 

Kirk whined. Jason groaned, in response to his fragility. 

"You look good like that. Real good." Jason said, as his hands landed upon Kirk's knees, and forced his legs apart. Kirk made a weak, feminine noise. 

He studied him. Even in the dark, Jason could see the hardening shape of his dick. Whatever he'd done up until that point was obviously there to greenlight more. Kirk was secretly hoping for more interaction, but he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted. He liked the feeling of Jason's huge hands on him, anywhere they could be, he wanted them there. 

Kirk shyly opened his fingers to peek up at Jason. He was crawling back over him, between his legs, until he reached Kirk's wrists and pulled them away. Kirk's breathing sped up. 

He pinned his wrists down and kissed him again, except this time, he let his hips fall against Kirk's own, and began to move up against him in the midst of the kiss. That was when he really let go, and let Jason hear him. The moans were real, natural, and loud, as they buzzed against Jason's lips. Jason let a wrist go and trailed it down to Kirk's hip, and held onto it tightly as he ground rougher. 

Kirk had no choice but to turn his head and break the contact, in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. The second he did, Jason went after his neck, and kissed the thin skinned spot between neck and jaw. Jason felt his chest rise against his, and he knew he'd hit a sweet spot. He unrolled his tongue out against the same spot and kissed harder, hard enough to make Kirk's tiny frame spike. He made an arch of his back and his hips scraped against Jason's. The feeling was gratifying for Jason himself, which he realized, was the first contact he'd gotten out of it. Jason groaned against Kirk's neck and drew back his lips to nip at the spot, in an attempt to see if he could get Kirk to move like that again. The second he took the skin between his teeth, Kirk let out a groan of his own and his face scrunched. Sure enough, he gave Jason what he wanted and arched again, in a more pronounced and severe way. Jason's hot breath hit Kirk's neck. 

It must have felt a million times better for Kirk, having less layers keeping them apart. The thought got to Jason, and suddenly, Kirk fell flat and Jason escaped from his legs' grasp. Again, Kirk was left to grind against thin air looking for Jason. He had his eyes closed in that shroud of shame, but they opened up wide when he heard the clicking of steel. 

Of Jason's belt. 

Kirk sunk into the carpet trying to catch an eyeful of Jason. He had his fingers curled around the belt, undoing it, until it was two limp pieces again. Kirk was fixated, and Jason noticed. 

He put the buckle end in his fist and pulled, hard, ripping the belt out of the loops. 

His jeans began to sag, falling off of his waist and riding down his hips. He folded the belt in his hands, and snapped it together. It made a loud, menacing slap, that caused Kirk to jump. He grinned at Kirk, almost as menacing as the noise of the belt. 

"What-...what are you..."

The words froze on Kirk's tongue, and before he could get them out the belt was on the back of his neck and Jason was leaning forward again. He pulled Kirk's head up for easy access to his mouth. 

Kissing him reassuringly this time. 

Kirk fell into that trap once more, falling into the same trap that drew him in. Jason's experience. But what he didn't notice was Jason pinning his wrists above his head with all his strength, even using the belt to hold him there. 

Kirk tugged his wrists away aimlessly. His eyes shot open and he pulled away, taking in quick, shallow, fearful breaths. The tugging became more frantic, and Kirk began to squirm. 

"Hey hey hey hey...calm down.." Jason trailed a hand down across Kirk's torso..."You're not going anywhere," He undid his button, and zipper..."I've got you right where I want you," Kirk whined and Jason pulled down his jeans..."And I don't want you to push me away when you're about to...well...you know." 

Jason grinned that same fucking grin that Kirk knew so well and suddenly he felt heat everywhere, to the tips of his ears. About to...? You know? What is he talking about?

Kirk's eyes were glazed over in confusion and shame as he blinked his question at Jason. He couldn't even help himself from breaking character when Kirk gave him that clueless little look. "You're kidding." 

"Don't know what I'm talking about?" He said, and Kirk very gently shook his head. Jason's paw held the back of Kirk's head as he leaned close, and whispered, "I'm gonna make you cum, kiddo. You'll see what you've missed out on."

Kirk's stomach tightened exponentially as the words puffed against his skin. Good Christ, what had he gotten himself into?

Jason had gotten his jeans off and kneeled now in a loose pair of pale boxers. Kirk could already see his dick, protruding from the boxers, but with his peripheral vision. He was too focused on pretending to ignore it to stare. Jason noticed, and let his own eyes slowly trail down to the tent in his boxers. And, just like he suspected, Kirk's gaze followed. He decided he'd had enough when Kirk's tongue appeared to lap across his lips. Jason had a suggestive smile curling around his voice. "Ah ah ah," he said, causing Kirk to jump. 

"Look at me, sweet thing. Up here."

He did as he was told and met Jason's eyes again. There was embarrassment boiling within him, Jason was much, much more well endowed than himself. He was praying that Jason didn't notice or care, but he had no clue what his plan was. 

"Caught you licking your lips at me. What's that all about?" 

"Wh...I didn't..." 

Yes, yes you did. 

"Like what you see?" Jason wrapped his hand around his cock through the fabric, to give him a better look at its size. 

Kirk's eyes widened for a second and his chest quivered. He did, definitely. Because Jason let go and Kirk wheezed out a disappointed sigh. 

"Why don't you get a better look?" 

Jason took his hands away to give Kirk easy access. He, honestly, just wanted to know what he'd do if given the opportunity to feel him up. Sure he might have been stalling, but how could he resist the idea of making this last as long as possible?

Kirk's tiny hand rose, and he watched its every move. It seemed to know what it was doing more than he himself knew. Suddenly his fingers wrapped around the top half of Jason's clothed dick and his palm pressed against the tip. His grip was weak, Jason thought. So he lowered his eyelids and gave Kirk a little half smirk, and his hand tightened. Jason grunted. 

Kirk let go so fucking quick that Jason had already forgotten what it felt like. He giggled at that innocence. It was unbelievable, feeling smarter than Kirk. But goddamn it was refreshing. 

"What? I can't have my share?" Jason stuck his thumbs under the boxers and pulled them below his dick, just enough for him to put on a little show. Kneeling there, with Kirk between his legs, watching. He wasn't even trying to look away now, he was completely entranced by the sight of Jason's square fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. He hardly even noticed when his other hand wandered up to his face and his fingers pushed past his lips. Kirk whined in protest for a moment, but complied hopelessly as he heard Jason purr, "Open."

Kirk's eyelids looked as though they were struggling to maintain eye contact, but he knew that's what Jason wanted. He was pushing his middle and ring fingers in and out of Kirk's mouth, his other hand hidden under his boxers, doing something Kirk couldn't see. 

Kirk wasn't sure what his actions were supposed to be, he did what he assumed was the right thing and sucked, like he would a straw. But he found it to be...really messy. He felt a thick trail of spit roll off his lips and onto his chin, and Jason's fingers were soon slick and shiny. He pulled them out fully, finally, and gently wiped them across Kirk's spit darkened, plump lips. Jason's chest seemed to dip as he watched. 

By now, Kirk's forehead was beaded in sweat. Jason was obviously getting some sort of gratification from this, but all he'd done is make a mess of his hand. He was curious to find out what he was going to do with his wet fingers now. 

Jason wrapped that slicked up hand around his cock and gave it one long, tight stroke. Kirk shuddered. 

"What?" Jason wondered, but his voice was lewd. Kirk didn't have anything to say in response, but a wavering exhale was enough for Jason. 

"Yeah?" He moved his hand back down. Kirk watched, intently, as Jason's cock became slick with his saliva, shining at him with the dim light of the TV. His hand moved up again, and then down, and then up, but this time, it twisted around the tip and Jason hissed. 

Kirk drew his bottom lip between his teeth and looked up at Jason's expression. 

His eyes were closed, his eyebrows were drawn down and his mouth was open the slightest bit. His jaw clenched when he twisted his hand again. 

Kirk began to squirm. He wanted to feel it too. He wanted to do what Jason was doing, fuck, even better if Jason did it to him. 

His tongue ran across his lips as his pace became slightly faster. The faster his hand moved, the faster Kirk's breathing got. 

He just about fucking lost it when Jason let out the quietest moan. He thought it the strangest thing, but watching this, not only was his dick hard as it could get, but his balls ached. It fucking hurt. And he wasn't sure how to make it go away. 

"J..Jason," 

He opened one eye to see Kirk, and stopped, dead in his tracks. 

"Yes..?"

"Will you...uh..can I.." 

Jason's grin caught him off guard. He unknowingly began to squirm away from Jason, but his hands landed around his hips before he could go anywhere. 

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners?" 

Kirk got a mouthful of Jason's still damp fingers again, but now he knew what to do. 

"I have something better for you, I think you'll like it." 

With his free hand, Jason reached into Kirk's boxers, and pulled his cock out of the brim, and Christ, Kirk let out the most terrified yelp that he'd ever heard. It was music to his ears, even if it was strangled around his fingers. His mouth opened, seemingly to hyperventilate, but Jason added another finger to Kirk's mouth to keep him busy. "Calm down, I barely touched you. Keep sucking." 

Kirk moaned around the fingers this time, but he did as he was told. It was wetter now, messier. And he couldn't help but let his elbows move and he lied flat on the ground. Jason moved on top of him, keeping his legs apart and his hand toying with his mouth. Kirk's little hands softly held Jason's wrist and palm close to him as he finally let himself go. Jason stiffened a bit when he felt Kirk's tongue move between his fingers and around his knuckles. 

"Good god, kid.." was all he said as he kept working on Kirk's boxers. 

He pulled them off of his skinny legs, as far as he could reach without moving the rest of his body. But Kirk kept it going, he curled his feet around the fabric and kicked them off, nearly taking his socks with it. Jason didn't expect him to be so willing, he must have really been desperate for a touch...

Kirk had gotten lost in the moment, so lost that his whole reality shattered when Jason's fingers suddenly weren't in his mouth anymore, and he was left with was a web of saliva snapping back against his chin. He was just about to wipe his lips free before Jason's hand curled around Kirk's cock. 

But not the wet hand. 

Still, suddenly flesh on flesh contact made Kirk's mind go fuzzy. He felt a little cheated that he didn't get the same wet-handed treatment Jason gave himself, bastard was probably going back to his own cock with that wet ha-

"Fuck! FUCK!" Kirk's back nearly folded in half when suddenly he felt his ass stretch around something. 

Jason fucking laughed again. 

Kirk's eyes shut as tight as they could and he turned his head to the side, burying his face in his own shoulder. 

He groaned, in awful discomfort when the stretch only got worse, and Jason pushed one entire finger inside him, until his knuckle hit his ass. 

All Jason heard was a muffled, "FUCK!" 

He didn't think it would hurt him that bad, shit, he thought he would like it. But he wasn't about to stop, usually it took a while to get used to. He'd keep going until Kirk gave him a definite 'no'. 

For now, he was using his other hand to stroke him and distract him from the new discomfort. 

"Jas..Jason..stop it.." 

"Give me a chance, sweet thing. Hold on." 

Kirk wasn't so sure he wanted this anymore. That fucking hurt, and felt...weird. Really weird. He felt dirty, and not in a good way. 

But that feeling of Jason's hand around his cock felt dirty in a pretty damn good way. 

Kirk's voice was becoming weak, and the only noise spilling out of him were tiny moans in time with Jason's strokes. The pressure in his ass was still there, hadn't gone away, but he didn't notice it so much until that finger began to move in and out, one second after the other hand. Kirk covered his eyes and bit down on his cheek to try and get used to the pain. 

"N-no, Jason, fuck..it hurts.."

Kirk was attempting to close his legs to push Jason away, but it only earned him a loud smack on his inner thigh. Kirk howled out in pain. 

"Are you disobeying me? After I told you not to?"

Kirk's heartbeat impelled. 

"N-...no.."

Wrong, apparently. Because Jason's dry hand was pushing his leg flat to the ground to keep them spread, and he was ever so slowly pulling his finger out. Kirk might not have realized it, but he was following it, pushing his hips back down. 

"No? No what?"

No what?

"No..sir.." Kirk said, almost like a question. That's usually what he did when he addressed someone incorrectly, and by the way Jason groaned, that must have been what he wanted to hear. 

Kirk honestly couldn't tell if it was a reward or a punishment, but another finger was added after that, and he moaned, loud. This, surprisingly, didn't hurt nearly as bad as the first one. This one felt...

Good. Really, really good. He wanted another, but, wouldn't asking for more so soon be disobeying?

"Oh- fuck!" 

Smack. 

"Watch your mouth, kiddo." Jason sounded unholy, his voice so low and gravelly. Fuck. Fuuuuck. 

Kirk kind of liked that little smack he gave him. There was a pink spot on his leg where he hit him, and he'd be damned if he didn't want another. 

"Fuck you." Kirk breathed. 

Jason stopped moving his fingers in and out again. In fact, he pulled them out completely. Kirk tried to move his hips down, but they were gone. No smack that time..that's not what he wanted! 

"Excuse me? You wanna repeat what you just said?"

"No..no sir. I'm sorry."

"Better be sorry, I'll tie you up and make you watch me cum. And I won't even fucking touch you." 

Jason sounded genuinely angry, and for whatever reason, it made Kirk want it more than before. 

"Yes sir.." 

Jason went back to the task at hand, fortunately for Kirk. He pushed both fingers back in, and Kirk grunted, loudly. His other hand even gripped his cock again and squeezed. 

Kirk whined and covered his mouth. His curly bangs were sticking to his forehead now, and he there was probably hair in his mouth too. But he couldn't think of anything, but getting another finger added to the mixture. His hips rolled up against Jason's hands, and a broken moan rumbled through his chest. 

"Like that?" Jason said, as he opened his fingers and stretched him open further. Kirk's voice cracked into nothing more than an empty gasp for mercy. He couldn't even think of answering now. The mix of sensations, it was all too much, his hand around his cock and fucking him and the pain of being stretched open and smacked...

Kirk's toes curled and his legs began to shake, ever so slightly. 

"Fuck, Kirk, I can't..wait that much longer..."

Kirk got what he wanted, another finger, and he gasped so hard that his ribs poked through his skin. Now Jason wasn't going slow like before, and he wasn't touching Kirk's dick either. Jason's knuckles collided with his skin faster now, and they spread apart in a rhythm Kirk wasn't focused enough to remember. All he knew was that this felt fucking amazing, and he wanted him to keep going, keep going, please, fuck, keep going...

The smaller teen let out a noise every time Jason got close to taking his hand away, and Jason couldn't fucking wait to get more of it. He prayed Kirk would let him. God he fucking prayed. Kirk was getting louder, his skinny legs were trembling and pushing farther apart and his hands were covering his mouth. He looked irresistible. 

Jason twisted his hand around, Kirk loved every second. He started moving his arm again at a different angle, looking for his sweet spot, had to be there somewhere. He wanted to find it, his prostate, so fucking bad, just to hear Kirk wail at him, to feel him arch upward and try to push back down on that spot to get more of that burst of feeling...

"Stop! Fuck! Oh..oh my god-fuck..." Jason was about to smack his thigh again, but Kirk sounded absolutely winded. 

Jason pulled his fingers away and leaned over Kirk to see his face. His hair hung down and curtained around the two of them. 

"What happened..?" Jason asked, but he already knew the answer. 

"I don't-..I don't know. It felt good but I.."

"What did I tell you? Don't push me away when you're about to cum." 

Cum? Is that...is that what that was? When Jason's fingertips hit something inside him that caused his spine to rattle and his heart to hammer? But nothing happened...fuck. He stopped him before it did. But the ache in his balls and at the base of his spine was much worse now, and he wanted nothing more than to get that feeling back. 

"I-I'm sorry..I didn't know that's what it...was.." 

Jason's dumb smile reappeared, all 15 lines in his cheeks. 

"You want it back?"

Kirk nodded, afraid. 

"Let me try one more thing, I promise I'll give it back to you." 

Another nod, and Kirk's hand lifted from the floor to hold the back of Jason's neck and bring him close to his face. He initiated a kiss this time. 

When Jason let his lips go, he murmured something against them. 

"Just promise me one thing."

"Yes sir.."

"You'll tell me when it happens again." 

"Yes...yes sir." 

That would be a chore, trying to figure out what sort of exclamation he should make for such a thing. 

Jason traveled back to his spot between Kirk's legs, but he didn't put his fingers back, like Kirk expected him to. He peeked through his fingers up at Jason, as saw him spit into his palm, and then give his cock a couple of quick, deliberate strokes. But then he kept it in his hand, and the other he placed around Kirk's hip, holding him in place. 

Kirk closed his eyes tightly and got rid of the gaps between his fingers. He had an idea of what Jason was going to do and he was terrified of how bad it was going to hurt...

The room quickly filled with a loud, quivering moan of Jason's name. He'd lined up his cock with his ass and slowly, too fucking slowly, pushed himself in. Tears began to well in Kirk's eyes, the feeling of being stretched open, more than just a couple of fingers in him now, hurt. Bad. Jason's legs were folded under him, and Kirk's were spread apart, on top of his thighs. Both his hands were on Kirk's hips now and the pads of his fingers left white little indents. 

He kept going so fucking slow, Kirk thought. He still wasn't all the way in yet? Jesus Christ...it was bigger than he thought, fuck..fuck, fuck, it hurts...

Kirk was arching so far that only his shoulders and head touched the floor now. He was shaking like a damn leaf, and his chest was rising so unsteadily that he looked as though he was about to lose consciousness at any moment. Jason put an arm under Kirk and pulled him up, into a sitting position on his lap. He pushed somehow deeper inside of him and Kirk groaned. 

Jason's hand rested in the small of Kirk's back and his fingers traced around gently, trying to get Kirk to relax. He knew this would feel good, but only if Kirk relaxed first and adjusted to the new feeling. Kirk's head dropped forward onto Jason's shoulder and his hands gripped at his shirt. His chest was littered in a mass of dark, sweaty curls. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, you feel good," Jason panted up against Kirk's ear. It gave him chills. 

"I do..?"

"You're tight. I like 'em that way."

Jason's hand wandered down and gave Kirk's ass a squeeze as he spoke. His hands shook harder. 

Jason had to flip hair a stray ringlet out of his face to see anything, but Kirk's face was still buried firmly in his shoulders. He wished he would let him see his face...and he would take it, but Kirk's hair was so damn curly, he was afraid to pull it. He might get stuck. 

"How's it feel, sweet thing?" Jason asked, through his teeth.

Kirk took a moment to steady his breathing before murmuring against Jason. "...big."

"Yeah?" Jason's hand pressed flat against Kirk's back to urge him to relax, and move his hips downward. Kirk wouldn't let up, he was scared, and nervous, he had no clue what he was supposed to do. 

"You're shaking like a leaf," laughing, Jason moved his own body, and ground his hips up, ever so gently. Kirk tugged at Jason's shirt and groaned. 

"Let me see you, come on." Jason pat his back, and snaked his other hand around the back of his neck. 

"What do I...do..?" Kirk whined, refusing to come out of hiding. 

"Come out and I'll show you."

He lifted his head up, slowly, and kept his hips firmly planted. His eyes were glassy, and his nose was red. He was staring at Jason, keeping an anxious eye contact. Jason didn't break it, but he wrapped his hand back around Kirk's dick, with his thumb against the tip. Kirk looked like he was about to break the eye contact, but he grabbed Kirk's face with his other hand and kept him stationary. 

He smeared the bit of precum over the tip, and Kirk's slightly smushed face contorted again. 

"Now. Get up, not all the way, but lift yourself." Kirk was a little confused until he raised on his knees, and felt Jason's dick almost slip out of him. Feeling it move again made him whine. 

"Yeah...like that..now back down."

He was moving his hand now, not fast, but enough to reignite Kirk's excitement. 

He sunk back down and felt him deeper again. He couldn't help but shut his eyes tight. 

"Like that...fuck. Do it again." Kirk did as he was told, but with a little more confidence. It felt even better than before. His heart was starting back up, his breath was shallow. 

"Fuck.."

Another slap bounced off the walls, followed by a howl from Kirk's chest. Jason had smacked his ass this time. "Fuck'd I tell you about that mouth?" He barked, and Kirk moaned in response, at that aggressive tone and the sweet pain. "I-I'm...sorry si-" 

"Faster. Come on." 

Kirk trembled for a moment before bouncing a little faster. His thighs squeezed Jason's. His breathing was heavier, increasing speed along with his hips. 

"Oh ff...fu..." 

"Say it. I dare you." Jason's hand sped up on his dick, and his other hand hovered right by his ass cheek. 

Through clenched teeth, he ordered him again. 

"Say it."

Kirk let his head drop and his chin hit his chest. "...feels so fucking good..." 

Jason spanked him harder, right in the overly sensitive skin of his upper thigh. Kirk's jaw dropped with the force of a scream ripping through his throat. Christ, that one fucking hurt. His fingers Twisted back into the fabric of Jason's shirt and his back arched. He had to stop moving for a second, until his ass stopped tingling. 

"Come on, you can take it. Move." 

He quivered, and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. He pulled him close and kept moving. 

"Told you. You gonna watch your mouth now, sweet thing?" 

"Yes sir," Kirk panted. Jason's thumb made circles around the pink, raw skin where he'd hit him. It felt better, but it was sensitive, irritating, and making Kirk's sides hurt. 

His bouncing and his moans began to get more frantic. His voice was cracking and trailing into gasps. Kirk was a fucking mess, but it felt better than he thought it would. Every time Jason pulled his ass further or brushed his thumb across the tip of his dick he got closer and closer to the feeling he had. 

"J..Jason, ah! Jason! I'm...gonna.." 

"No you're not. Stop."

"No! I..."

"Disobeying me?" 

Kirk stopped and settled himself back in Jason's lap. He was out of breath, and his legs were shaking violently. He wanted that feeling back. He could feel something drawing closer that he wanted so fucking bad. 

"No sir.." Jason patted Kirk's hip. "Get off." 

Kirk blushed. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he's not supposed to feel like that yet..oh fuck. 

He stood, hiding his dick under his arm and tugged at the end of his shirt, waiting for Jason to get to his feet too. 

"Turn around."

"What..?"

Jason pulled Kirk by his shirt, and his unbelievable strength caused his tiny chest to collide with Jason's. He growled in his ear, "Turn around. Now. Bend over your bed and show me that ass of yours, or so help me god I'm going to get the belt." 

He fought with the words in his mouth for a moment, but god, he couldn't resist. 

"Not the belt, Daddy!" He groused, in the most sarcastic tone he had in his register. Jason's face started to darken and he nibbled on his lip. He struck a string. And he wasn't sure if it was good or not. 

Jason turned Kirk around on his own, and pushed him up against the bed, before pressing his face into the comforter. Kirk was tiny, and he was completely at a wrestler's mercy, bent over his own bed. He had to stand on his toes to match his ass up with Jason's hips. 

He pressed back into him, despite being drier than before, and Kirk wailed in pain. 

"Say it again. Come on."

Jason bent over Kirk's body, holding his back down with one hand and with the other, cupping his jaw. 

"Yes Daddy," 

Kirk didn't like it, not at all, the word felt like broken glass in his mouth but it was making Jason fuck him into the mattress. Jason groaned, low. He obviously seemed to like his position of power over the bony little teen. 

He held him tighter and moved faster, Kirk choked out moans and tore at the sheets. 

"Fuuuck!" A gravelly, unholy groan, "Fuck, hit me again, please,"

"Please what?" 

"Please, Daddy!"

Jason let go of Kirk's face and his head dropped into the mattress. Jason smacked his hip, leaving a welt, and Kirk let out a muffled scream. 

"I thought that hurt?"

Jason smacked him harder and thrusted him against the best. Kirk's eyes rolled back in his skull. 

"It does hurt, doesn't it?" 

Another rough smack. Kirk's hips crashed against the bed and he remembered his dick. If his arms weren't trapped under his torso, he'd see it that he gave it some attention. 

He pressed his face to the bed and turned it to the side, to catch his breath. 

"Ohh, Jason.."

"But you like the pain? Jesus Christ, no wonder you've never been fucked. How could you be satisfied?" 

Jason caught sight of Kirk's face, and it was familiar. That was the same face he made when he played his guitar, and he'd never realized how fucking hot it was until now. He kept staring at him as he spanked him again, to see his face move. He whined 'daddy' again, and pulled his arms out from underneath him. He watched as he found his own dick, his hand may have disappeared out of sight but he watched the muscles in his arms move in time with Jason's own thrusts. He felt Kirk's legs shake against his own and he knew he was nearly at his end. 

His moans were loud, and Kirk hardly even sounded like he knew he was making them. He was gone. Kirk was gone, just a fucking toy now, all for Jason. God he looked good. He felt good, too. 

Suddenly Kirk got louder, much louder, and his eyebrows drew downward. 

"Fuck! God..I...Daddy, can I cum..? Please! Fuck!"

Kirk's hand tightened around his cock and his back stiffened, but he was still holding back, waiting for Jason permission. 

"Cum for me. Say my name. Come on." 

Jason leaned a bit to one side, remembering where that spot was, and hit it. Hard. Kirk screamed again, and did just what he was told to do, cum. Jason's name was growled out of those weak pipes of his, and his hand, and the bed, were suddenly splattered in cum. 

Kirk tightened around Jason's cock and it felt fucking amazing. He bit down on his lip and fucked him harder and faster, even in the hazy afterglow of Kirk's first orgasm, to make himself cum. That spring coiled in his stomach and he finally pulled out, and came in his own fist. He wasn't about to dirty Kirk up that much, he just put that kid through fucking hell. 

He looked...satisfied. He looked happy. He drew his legs up onto the bed and lied on his side, breathless, and dirty. He was completely drained, until he felt a warm body behind him, and an arm pulling him closer. Jason was...cuddling him. Holding him. Kirk's lips curled up into a smile. 

"Feel stupid yet?" 

Kirk laughed and sunk against Jason's sweaty chest. 

"Didn't feel as good when I did it."

"Oh please. You were screaming."

"Because you were balls deep in me and left a handprint on my ass,"

"I left more than one."

Jason and Kirk giggled in one. They lied for a moment, warm, exhausted bodies against one another, before Kirk turned to face Jason, and put a tiny hand on his face. He looked at him for a moment before kissing him again. 

A thank you kiss. 

Jason's hands curled around Kirk's little face and he kissed back, making sure Kirk felt it. 

"This is gay," he mumbled, their lips still touched. Kirk smiled. Those crooked ass teeth were Jason's favorite thing about his smile, even above his dimples. 

"I bet you're tired dude. You're a screamer." 

Kirk nodded and got up, grabbing a few tissues off of his desk and wiping his hands clean, before finding his boxers and replacing them. He handed Jason his boxers too, yawning. 

Jason looked at the blankets on the floor and decided he wouldn't let Kirk sleep there while he hogged the bed. He was already sitting there as he switched off the little TV, but Jason's gut wrenched. 

"Get up here."

"Huh?" 

"Come here, fucker."

"You want...you want me to sleep with you?" 

"I just fucked you. I'm not an asshole, I'm gonna give you the whole package."

Kirk grinned at the floor and stood up, rolling over into his bed. The springs creaked as he threw his weight down. Jason grabbed him and pulled his skinny body on top of his own. Kirk rested his cheek on his chest and hugged him, and it was exactly the way girls would cling to him after he gave them the ride of their lives. The difference here was, Jason didn't have intention of kicking Kirk's ass to the curb. He was a good lay, but more importantly, he was needy. And he needed someone stronger and bigger than him to take good care of him. Jason held the kid against him. 

He was willing to do that for him. He really already did, but this is the first time he'd ever cuddled with him. Kirk seemed to like it. 

"Goodnight," Kirk mumbled. Jason rubbed his shoulder and pulled the little quilt Kirk slept with over him. 

"Night, kiddo. I'll stay here with you until your mom gets back, Kay?"

"She's not coming back until Tuesday," Kirk said. He was dozing off in Jason's warmth. 

"Good. Then I have you to myself a little longer. There's a lot I've gotta teach you.." He kissed his curly, frizzy head and relaxed into the cheap boxspring. 

"Goodnight Kirk."


End file.
